High School Musical IV The Reunion
by William Raymer
Summary: Four years after Senior Year, a Wildcat reunion is in the making! All canon couples supported.
1. Chapter 1

_High School Musical IV: The Reunion_

by William Raymer

_All characters recognized as being from the first three _High School Musical_ films are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc. _

_All characters _not _recognized as such are the personal property of the author. If you wish to use any of these characters, please contact the author via the e-mail address viewable in his profile on this site._

_Some details in this story can (and most likely, _WILL_) be contradicted by events in the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movies _High School Musical: East Meets West_ and _Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure_._

_PROLOGUE_

The campus of the University of California at Berkley was awash in celebration-for the second year in a row, the university's men's basketball team had won the NCAA national championship. However, the captain of the team was nowhere on campus to partake in the celebrations. He was halfway across the country.

32.7 miles away from UC Berkley, the campus of Stanford University was preparing for graduation festivities. However, the valedictorian of the Class of 2012-officially the public face of the university during this chain of events-was nowhere to be found. She too was halfway across the country.

They were both at Madison Square Garden, the building known as "the world's most famous arena," for the 2012 National Basketball Association Draft. The UC Berkley captain was there in case he was drafted to a team. The Stanford valedictorian was there because she was the Berkley captain's girlfriend.

Troy Bolton sat in an observation booth overlooking the Paramount Theater and took a sip from his water bottle. The Phoenix Suns were on the clock, and were most likely going to choose him with the first draft pick.

When the Suns had won the Draft Lottery and got the first pick, everyone realized it was all but certain that the "best college player in the country," as Troy had been lauded in the press, was going to the Valley of the Sun.

A beeping came from the holster at his waist. Troy pulled his cell phone from the holster and answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"_Hello, Wildcat,_" the voice on the other end said. "Gabi! It's nice to hear from you," Troy said. "Where are ya?"

"_I'm pulling up to the Garden now,_" Gabriella Montez said. "_I'll be arriving at the Paramount in about ten minutes._"

"Hurry up, then," Troy said. "The Suns have about that much time left before they pick me. Bye." Troy closed his phone. Moments later, a knock sounded on the door. "_Mr. Bolton, I have a delivery from a Mr. Evans for you_," a voice on the other side said.

"Bring it on in," Troy said. A security guard walked in, holding a small red and white case. "Good," Troy said as the guard handed the case to him. Troy whistled when he opened the case, revealing a gold ring studded with rubies and diamonds.

"Good luck, Mr. Bolton," the guard said before he left Troy to his musings.

Moments later, Gabriella walked into the observation booth just as Suns owner Jerry Colangelo stepped up to the podium to make it official. "The Phoenix Suns, with the first pick of the 2012 National Basketball Association Draft, have selected Troy Bolton of the University of California at Berkley," he said.

Gabriella smiled. "Go get your jersey, Wildcat," she said. "I'll be waiting for you to come back." "No," Troy said. "Come with me. Like I said four years ago during _Senior Year_, you inspire my heart." Gabriella smiled, then took Troy by the hand and left the observation room with him.

Once on the stage, Colangelo handed Troy his new Suns jersey. Troy smiled when he saw that his jersey number was "14," his old jersey number back at East High School in Albuquerque. "Who is this?" Colangelo asked, gesturing to Gabriella.

"This is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez," Troy said. "I figured that, since she has been an inspiration to me, she should be here to share in my big moment."

"Ah, I see," Colangelo said. "Anyway, you're expected to make a few short remarks." Colangelo stepped aside to allow Troy to do so.

Troy stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "I would not be up today without the help of this young woman standing next to me," he began, motioning for Gabriella to join him away from the microphones on the podium.

Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out the case. Troy took a deep breath and fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. "Gabriella, six years ago, the man who brought us together at that ski resort said that someday, we would thank him for doing so. I agree. I should indeed thank him, because without you, I would have been a very different man. I wouldn't have had any of the opportunities I now have without you. Gabriella Selena Montez, will you marry me?"

Across town, in his room at the Julliard School for the Performing Arts, Ryan Evans smiled as he saw Troy propose to Gabriella. Suddenly, there was a knocking on his door. "Come in," Ryan said. The door opened, revealing Ryan's girlfriend, Kelsi Nielsen.

"What are you watching?" Kelsi said. "The NBA Draft on ESPN," Ryan said. "But, Ry, I've never known you to..." Kelsi started to say as she entered Ryan's room. As soon as she saw Troy, on one knee and proposing to Gabriella, her words trailed off. Kelsi sat next to Ryan, and in stunned silence, watched the drama unfolding before her.

Back in Troy and Gabriella's mutual hometown of Albuquerque, Jack Bolton and his wife, Lucille, were in the midst of putting up Phoenix Suns decorations for a welcome home party for Troy. All of a sudden, they heard on TV the gasping of the reporters. Lucille fell limp to the living room floor when she saw her only son on one knee in front of the world.

Back in New York, tears began to stream down Gabriella's face as the implications of Troy's question began to swirl in her mind. Finally, she made her decision. "Yes, Wildcat!"

As Troy began to put the ring on Gabriella's finger, applause began to ring out throughout the theater. Troy and Gabriella kissed to seal their engagement.

An hour later, the Suns had another draft pick, due to a trade deal between them and the Boston Celtics. Colangelo stepped back up to the podium and made Troy's day all the more sweeter. "The Phoenix Suns have selected Chad Danforth of the University of Albuquerque," he said. Troy and Gabriella cheered as Chad received his Suns jersey.

Minutes later, Chad entered the observation room where Troy and Gabriella watched the draft. "Hey, Hoops! Congratulations on your engagement," Chad said before hugging Troy, then Gabriella. "It's gonna be great playing alongside you again, instead of against you."

"Same here, Chad," Troy said. "Same here. Listen, as soon as we're done here, we need to head over to Julliard and see Ryan and Playmaker." "Sounds like a plan, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_High School Musical IV: The Reunion_

Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Although the Disney Channel Original Movie _Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure_ (a spin-off of the _High School Musical_ series) has its own category here on the website, I decided to use elements of the film and its story herein because I enjoyed the movie so much. _

_In fact, upon the completion of this story, I will write a Sharpay-centric story which bridges the gap between _S.F.A._ and this story, entitled _Beyond the _Fabulous Adventure_. _If you have any ideas, please P.M. me or e-mail me at the address in my profile here on the site._

_-William Raymer_

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan and Kelsi were not the only former Wildcats in New York City.

Across town from Madison Square Garden, Sharpay Evans sat on the stage of the Amberson Theater, where she has starred in the Tony award-winning musical _A Girl's Best Friend_ for three years. Her pet dog and part-time co-star, Boi, sat with her.

The show's director, Gil Samms, walked on stage and tapped Sharpay on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt your lunchtime, Sharpay, but you've got a phone call in your dressing room," he said. "Thanks, Gil," Sharpay said. She picked up Boi and walked off the stage.

In her dressing room, Sharpay set Boi in his doggie bed and picked up the handset of her pink desk telephone. "Hello?" she said. "_Sis, it's Ryan,_" Ryan said. "Hey, Ryan," Sharpay said. "How are things?" "_Fine,_" Ryan said.

"But?" Sharpay said. "_Well, I don't know if you've heard, but Troy and Gabriella are engaged,_" Ryan said. "_Go to ESPN's website. They'll have the whole story._"

Sharpay put Ryan on speakerphone, then turned on the laptop computer on her dressing room table and called up ESPN's website. Sure enough, there was an article headlined "NBA Draft Day 1 results-Bolton goes to Suns…and down the aisle:"

_UC Berkeley basketball standout Troy Bolton was the center of attention at the Paramount Theater in New York's Madison Square Garden as the first round of the 2012 National Basketball Association Draft got underway this afternoon._

_As was expected, Bolton was drafted by the Phoenix Suns with the first overall draft pick. However, Bolton unexpectedly brought a guest up to the stage and asked a question. The guest was Bolton's long-time girlfriend, 21-year-old Stanford University pre-law student Gabriella Montez._

_The question was, 'Will you marry me?' Montez accepted the proposal, sealing the engagement with a kiss in full view of the sporting press and millions of viewers all across the country on ESPN and here on ESPN3._

_The happy occasion was made even happier for Bolton when, with the twelfth pick (acquired by the Suns last week from the Boston Celtics in a trade for power forward C.V. Cooper), the Suns drafted University of Albuquerque point guard Chad Danforth. Bolton and Danforth once played on the same team in high school._

_When asked why he decided to propose to his now-fiancé on stage during the Draft, Bolton reiterated what he had said before popping the question—that since they met at a ski resort outside his hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico in 2008, Montez has been a guiding force in his life._

_Bolton's marriage proposal is seen by many NBA insiders as a shot in the arm—some much-needed positive publicity for the league in the aftermath of the bitter NBA Players Association lock-out that canceled most of last season._

Sharpay smiled. "Ryan, when you see them next, tell Troy and Gabriella congratulations for me," she said.

"_Will do, sis,_" Ryan said. "_Later._" As Ryan hung up, Sharpay turned to Boi. "Sorry, Boi, but it's Countess' turn tonight," Sharpay said in response to the sad look on Boi's face.

"When I took the role of Luella three years ago, I made a promise to Roger that you and Countess would share the role of Shelby equally," Sharpay said. "Would you deprive your girlfriend the right to do what she loves?"

Boi shook his head. "I thought you'd say that, Boi," Sharpay said. "I'll see that one of the understudies takes care of you during the performance tonight, all right?"

Boi nodded. "Good boy, Boi," Sharpay said. "Love you." Sharpay leaned down to receive a kiss from Boi. "I'll see you later." Sharpay walked out of the dressing room.

Meanwhile, back outside Madison Square Garden, Troy, Gabriella and Chad were waiting for a taxi when Troy's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"_Troy, its Mr. Colangelo_," the voice on the other end said. "_I've chartered a limo for you, your friend and your fianc__é__. Just tell the driver where you want to go, and she'll do so._"

"Thank you, sir," Troy said. "_Also,_ _I have a special present for you three. The driver will explain,_" Colangelo said. "Again, you have my thanks," Troy said. "See you at camp."

Troy closed the phone and turned to Gabriella and Chad. "Looks like we've got a ride, you guys," he said. "And a present of some sort."

"What do you mean, Troy?" Gabriella said. "Dunno," Troy said. "But we should soon find out. Mr. Colangelo has sent a limo for us."

A black limousine with a Phoenix Suns flag on the fender approached where the three friends stood. The door opened and a woman got out. "Messrs. Bolton and Danforth and Ms. Montez?" the driver said. "Yes?" Troy said.

"I'm Claudia. Mr. Colangelo has hired me to be your driver," she said in introduction. "Where do you want to go to first?" "First, I wanna know about this gift the boss said he had for me," Troy said.

"Very well," Claudia said. "Here are three tickets for tonight's third anniversary performance of _A Girl's Best Friend_ at the Amberson Theater." Claudia handed Troy three tickets. "Also, here are three passes to the big meet-and-greet party after the show," Claudia added, handing three passes to Chad.

"Did you say '_A Girl's Best Friend_'?" Troy said. "Yes," Claudia said. "Sharpay's in that show!" Troy said.

Meanwhile, back in Ryan's room at Julliard, he had just hung up with Sharpay. Kelsi was still crying at Troy's proposal to Gabriella. Ryan simply thought to himself, "_If she's crying now, just wait until she sees what I've planned for her._"

"Ryan, don't you just love it when romantic things happen in the most un-romantic places?" Kelsi said. "Yeah, Kels, I do," Ryan said as he sat back down on his bed and put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_High School Musical IV: The Reunion_

Chapter 4

As Troy, Gabriella and Chad's limo approached the Amberson Theater, Troy looked up from his phone. "Guys, Sharpay issued a Tweet, saying 'Good luck on _Annie_, Olivia. Break a leg,' then linked to this article," he said.

Troy held his phone so that Gabriella and Chad could see the article:

_Olivia Fitzsimmons, the Tony award-winning choreographer behind _A Girl's Best Friend_, has resigned from the production to sign on as the choreographer of the upcoming 35th anniversary revival of _Annie_, which will begin on November 18th at the Palace Theater._

_Sharpay Evans, the star of _A Girl's Best Friend_, issued a statement on the show's official website, saying in part: "I wish nothing but the best for my friend and colleague, Olkivia Fitzsimmons. To even have the opportunity to work with someone of her caliber was a honor."_

_Gil Samms, the director of _A Girl's Best Friend_, echoed Evans' sentiments, echoing: "Hopefully, we'll find a new choreographer that can at least match up to Olivia's talents, as it is my view that no one will ever be able to surpass her."_

Meanwhile, in the alley behind the theater, Sharpay stood, talking with a figure in the shadows. "Thank you for taking the job," Sharpay said. "You won't regret it. After all, you've always said you've wanted to choreograph a Broadway show."

Gil walked up to where Sharpay stood. "Sharpay, it's time," he said. "All right, Gil," Sharpay said. "After all, as the saying goes, the show must go on." Before she stepped back into the theater, Sharpay turned back to the figure in the shadows. "Someone will ask you to come in for the formal introductions," she said.

"I'm looking forward to it," the figure said.

As the audience filed into the theater, Troy, Gabriella and Chad had an encounter with another old friend. "Zeke, how have you been?" Troy said.

Zeke smiled. "Fine, guys, I heard about you guys thanks to my boss," he said. "How is Iron Chef Zakarian these days?" Gabriella said. "Still a taskmaster as before?" Chad added.

"Very much so," Zeke said. "I would not have it any other way." The lights began to dim. The four friends took this as a signal to take their seats. _"Ladies and gentlemen, may we have your attention, please?_" a voice called out on the theater's public address system. "_As you undoubtedly know by now, choreographer Olivia Fitzsimmons has resigned from our show. A special announcement will be made on the future of this show after tonight's performance. However, in the meantime, please enjoy._"

After the final number, the curtains opened to reveal Gil and Sharpay. "Ladies and gentlemen, Olivia Fitzsimmons would not want us to dwell on the past. After all, as the showman's creed states, the show must go on," Gil began.

"Therefore," Sharpay continued, "it is our happy privilege to announce that a new choreographer has signed with _A Girl's Best Friend_ to build upon the quality work that Olivia leaves behind while adding his own unique spice to the mix. Please welcome our new choreographer...and my brother...Mr. Ryan Evans!"

The audience clapped as Ryan walked on stage and shook hands with Gil. Ryan then hugged Sharpay as only siblings can. "After tonight, we will close for a couple weeks so Ryan can have time to view previous performances and come up with new ideas and routines. See you back here on June 2nd. For those of you with passes, please line up out front for transport to our meet-and-greet party. For the rest of you, I wish you a good night," Gil said.

The audience applauded as Gil, Sharpay and Ryan stepped back behind the curtain.

"I guess we'll talke with Ryan and Sharpay at the party," Gabriella said. Troy nodded.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_High School Musical IV: The Reunion_

Chapter 4

At the _A Girl's Best Friend_ anniversary party, Troy, Chad and Gabriella watched as Sharpay walked up to them and hugged each of them in turn.

"It's been too long," Sharpay said. Noticing the quizzical looks on Troy's, Chad's and Gabriella's faces, Sharpay smiled. "You're confused because of how I am acting now compared to when we parted four years ago. Let me clarify. Roger?"

Roger walked up to the four. "May I introduce Roger Elliston III, the owner of Countess, the dog who played Shelby in tonight's performance. Roger, these are Troy Bolton; his fiancée, Gabriella Montez; and his best friend and teammate, Chad Danforth," Sharpay said in introduction.

Roger nodded at Troy, Chad and Gabriella. "It's a pleasure," he said. "Sharpay has told me a lot about you all." Roger smiled. "It's a long story, but here's how Sharpay changed from the Ice Queen you knew to the person now standing before you."

As soon as Roger's story was complete, Troy smiled. "So, love was the deciding factor," Troy said. "That's right," Sharpay said. "I fell in love with Peyton and Boi fell in love with Countess."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "I always knew you were a kind person deep inside," she said. "Now it has happened."

"That's not even the half of it," a voice from behind Gabriella said. Troy, Gabriella and Chad turned and looked into the lens of a video camera. The person behind the camera lowered it, revealing Peyton Leverett.

"So, you three are the friends Sharpay has told me so much about," Peyton said. "I'm Peyton Leverett, Sharpay's boyfriend." "Yes, he's my boyfriend," Sharpay said. "After Zeke broke up with me to focus on his career, Peyton was there to support me."

"I was happy to do that," Peyton said. "After all, if given the right provocation, anyone can change." "You know, I saw your documentary on _A Girl's Best Friend_," Gabriella said. "It was well-done."

"Thanks, Gabriella," Peyton said. "I've been wanting to do a follow-up, but I haven't been able to find a suitable subject yet. In fact, I've been trying to find one for three years."

"Well, you have one now," Troy said. "On the way over here, I called Mr. Colangelo, the owner of the Suns, and told him of an idea I had for a documentary on the team this season with a focus on how players spend their off time. I recommended you, and he approved. As of now...and if you want the job, of course...you're the official videographer for the Suns."

"Thanks, guys," Peyton said. "Mind if I shoot some footage now? Mr. Samms already said I could film the anniversary party."

"Go right ahead," Chad said. "After all, we're friends. And as friends, we're all in this together." Peyton smiled, then moved off to shoot some more footage. Troy looked at Sharpay and Roger. The two former enemies were chatting about what they thought Ryan would do when he took over as the choreographer.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the building where the party was being held, Ryan and Kelsi were holding hands and watching a shooting star fly across the sky. "Did you make a wish?" Ryan asked.

"I did," Kelsi said. "But I'm not telling you." "Of course you wouldn't," Ryan said. "But maybe...just maybe...I have a pretty good feeling of what it was."

"Ryan, I love you, but please do not make me tell you what I wished, for if I do say, it won't come true," Kelsi said. "I know better than that, believe me," Ryan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white case.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan fell to one knee and opened the case. "Kelsi Rose Nielsen, I love you with all of my being. But, in order to live my life from this moment forward, I feel that all of my being is not enough. Will you marry me?"

Kelsi looked on in shock and surprise. "_My wish _is_ coming true_," Kelsi thought. "Yes, Ryan!" Kelsi said through her tears. Ryan took the ring out of the case and put it on her finger. They then kissed to seal the deal.

Inside the observation room about a hundred feet away from the spot where Ryan proposed to Kelsi, Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay stood and watched as Ryan and Kelsi rose and resumed watching the New York skyline.

"You know, I am glad I did what I did four years ago—telling Ryan to spy on Kelsi as she wrote 'Just Wanna Be With You,'" Sharpay said. "You see, deep inside myself, I knew that Ryan and Kelsi were in love going back to the summer at Lava Springs."

"I really am happy that they're getting married," Sharpay continued. She turned to Troy and Gabriella. "Just as I am happy for you two."

"Thanks for saying so, Sharpay," Troy said. "You really _have_ changed."

The next morning, while the NBA Draft continued, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay and Peyton got on the Suns' corporate jet and flew back to Albuquerque. They had a wedding to plan.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_High School Musical IV: The Reunion_

Chapter 4

The sun was setting over Albuquerque as the Suns jet landed at Double Eagle II Airport. Jack and Lucille were joined by Chad's father, Charles Danforth, as well as by Gabriella's mother, Soccoro Montez. As Troy, Gabriella and Chad stepped off the plane, Lucille turned to Jack.

"Where are Vance and Derby? I thought you called them," she said. "I did, hun," Jack said. "I guess they were too busy."

They heard footsteps come up from behind. Jack and Lucille turned and saw Vance and Derby Evans, Ryan and Sharpay's parents.

"We cleared our schedule," Vance said. "Ryan e-mailed me and said that not only was he joining Sharpay on _A Girl's Best Friend_, but that he too is getting married."

"Oh, I hope it's to that Nielsen girl," Derby said. "Ryan has always loved her." Derby giggled, then added, "Now, all that needs to happen is for Peyton and Sharpay to get married!"

The six parents started laughing. The laughter ended when Troy, Gabriella and Chad walked into the main terminal. "Dad!" Troy said before running and hugging Jack.

"Congratulations, son," Jack said. "And not just on joining the NBA." Soccoro turned from welcoming Gabriella home and looked at Troy. "Troy, you two may not be married yet, but I am already honored to call you _mi hijo_," Soccoro said before hugging Troy. "I am really happy for you both."

"Thank you, Mrs. Montez," Troy said. "In fact, I was able to make arrangements with Vance and Derby to have the wedding at Lava Springs," Jack said.

"We want nothing but the best for our little boy as he begins his life's journey," Lucille said. "Thanks, Mom," Troy said.

As Sharpay, Peyton, Ryan and Kelsi walked off the Suns jet, Kelsi turned to Ryan. "It's not unprecedented to add a song to a Broadway show in the middle of its run," she said. "After all, when Toni Braxton joined _Beauty and the Beast_ as Belle, the song 'A Change in Me' was added and remained in the show until it closed."

"That may be true, Kelsi," Sharpay said. "However, I'm not sure if Mr. Samms will like the idea." "It's worth a try, Sharpay," Ryan said. "Okay," Sharpay said. "I'll e-mail Mr. Samms tonight and see what he thinks of the idea."

"That's all I ask, Sharpay," Kelsi said.

An hour later, Troy whistled as he saw the Suns decorations strewn throughout the Bolton living room.  
"When did you come up with the idea for this, Dad?" Troy asked.

"As soon as the Suns won the Draft Lottery, we knew you were going to be drafted by them," Jack said. "So, that's when we got down to work."

"I see," Troy said. "Mom, I hope you didn't hurt yourself too hard when you fainted after I proposed to Gabriella." "It's okay, Troy," Lucille said. "After all, I had a feeling that you were going to ask her sometime."

"Just not in public like that," Jack added. "But, I really am happy for you, Troy. You too, Gabriella."

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella said. "Gabriella, you are becoming a member of the family. So, feel free to call me 'Dad,'" Jack said.

A tear began to fall from Gabriella's face as she embraced her future father-in-law. "Thanks, Dad," Gabriella said. "Since my real dad died nearly eight years ago, I would be honored if you would walk me down the aisle."

"The honor is mine, Gabriella," Jack said. "Ever since you met Troy at that ski resort, you have done so much for him...and for us, as well."

"May you continue to do so," Lucille said. "I will, Moms," Gabriella said.

The next morning, Troy, Gabriella and Chad drove up to East High School, which bore a "Congrats, State Champs" banner above the entrance. A familiar face caught sight of Troy and Chad, then ran back into the building.

"Was that Rocket-man?" Troy said. "I think it was," Chad said. As Troy pulled into a visitor's parking space, a crowd began to gather in the courtyard. They cheered as Troy, Gabriella and Chad approached. An Asian man wearing glasses stood near the entrance.

"Welcome back, Troy, Chad and Gabriella," the man said. "We've been expecting you." "Thanks for the reception, Mr. Matsui," Troy said. "It's nice to see you're still around."

Principal David Matsui smiled. "What's really nice is to see so many of your fellow members of the Class of '08 doing so well out there in the world," he said as he led Troy, Gabriella and Chad into the school. "With the Evans siblings on Broadway doing _A Girl's Best Friend_, you and Chad joining the Suns, you and Gabriella getting married soon..."

"Is Ms. Darbus still around?" Chad said. "Yes, she is," Matsui said. "She's just busy preparing for the Winter Musical."

"What's the theme this time?" Troy asked. "We're doing a 'When Worlds Collide' scenario featuring characters from famous Broadway shows—Jean Valjean from _Les Miz_, Luella from _A Girl's Best Friend_, and so on," Matsui said.

"Who's playing Luella?" Chad said. "You might remember her," Matsui said. "Her name is Tiara Gold."

"Oh no," Troy said. "We _do_ remember her." "Yeah," Gabriella said. "The night of _our _final musical, Sharpay and Tiara had their anything-you-can-do moment."

"I'll take you to the Auditorium to sit in on a rehearsal," Matsui said. "Maybe Ms. Darbus and Tiara will be there."

In the Auditorium, Patricia Darbus was playing the piano as Tiara Gold was rehearsing a key song in the musical. "Not bad, Tiara," Darbus said.

"Thank you, Ms. Darbus," Tiara said. "I wish Sharpay could see how much I've changed since the _Senior Year_ debacle."

"You just may get the chance," a voice from the back of the hall said. Ms. Darbus and Tiara turned and saw Mr. Matsui, Troy, Chad and Gabriella. "I thought you'd like to know that Ms. Evans will be attending the Winter Musical performance in a few days," Matsui said.

Ms. Darbus smiled when she saw Troy, Chad and Gabriella. "Welcome back, Troy, Chad and Gabriella," she said. "It is so good to see you all again." "It is good to see you again too, Ms. Darbus," Troy said as he hugged Ms. Darbus.

"We'll be attending too," Gabriella said as she hugged Ms. Darbus. "It'll be a show to remember," Tiara said. "That I can promise."

_::TBC::_


End file.
